Some exercise apparatus allow a person to adjust a horizontal length of his or her stride simply by the person applying force to foot supports of the exercise apparatus. Such exercise apparatus still do not permit the person to also adjust a maximum vertical length or vertical step height. Moreover, such exercise apparatus may be bulky, complex and expensive.